<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thief of Bones by Ashstorys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280192">Thief of Bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashstorys/pseuds/Ashstorys'>Ashstorys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Attempt at Humor, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Past Sexual Abuse, Reader used to have a bitty, Skeleton Puns, Swearing, Will name horror and swap fell bros in story, reader's friends - Freeform, reader's parents - Freeform, traps and pranks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashstorys/pseuds/Ashstorys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after leaving your parents place, you find a place for sale. It was surprisingly cheap for being a three-story house. But something about that houses gave you the chills.</p><p>You probably shouldn't have bought that house, maybe you should have?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you have felt cold breeze brush against your warm skin. You held on tightly to your backpack, and your luggage. You are probably certain this place was haunted by the looks of it. Looks like it was abandoned for years.But the man said it only been a few months when somebody lived in it. " God this place looks like something in the movie. " you whisper under your breath, you shook your head. You're being ridiculous, there's no such thing as a ghost or whatever you're thinking that's inside. Took a step forward but you felt a shiver got your back, were you actually scared? You've been through much worse and now you're stopping because of a spooky house?


 Yeah no you're going in, you continued walking. As you soon got to the porch, I felt like someone was watching you. Or some things were watching you. You're being paranoid, like you said before there's no such thing as ghosts. You shake up all your nervous jitters and grab your keys out your pocket. They were silver and gold, one was the door key and one was the back door key. Okay you need to remember which one what's the front door key… you should have took your pills before you left, remember things too much more easily when you take them... maybe Mom was right. You're a nervous wreck alone, you should probably go back maybe he'll probably take the house back? " Hah, there it is! " you unlock the door with the gold key, well good for you! You aren't a scatterbrain! You push the door open and walk inside, he started coughing from inhaling so much dust. You were going to clean the mess out of house! You really did hate messes especially when it's this big. You took out a piece of paper from your backpack and sat down on the old green couch. It had a list of all you needed to do. The first thing you need to do is pick your room, seems easy enough! I think you instantly jumped up from the couch when you heard a loud crash. You search for the light switch using your phone flashlight. Right near the couch…you must be really dumb. You flipped the light on, flickered for a moment but other than that it was all right. You sighed when you saw an old vase scattered on the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even the new house reminds you of HIM.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sigh and lay back down on the couch, just something more you have to clean up in this rusty old house. You put your backpack down on the couch and got up and crack your back. Okay you decided the first thing you're going to do pick out your room just like the note said so. </p><p>You started walking to stairs but as soon as you got there he felt another chill run down your back. Started walking up the stairs it collapsed on you, great your foot is now stuck. You sighed and tried to wiggle your foot free without getting hurt. You scratch yourself on one of the wooden pieces but other than that your all right. You look at the hole as you stepped on the other step.<br/>" Welp, this one thing to fixes up-. " I started to say, when another CRASH scared her. She walked up the rest of the stairs to see what happened. A old photo frame, It had two old people in it. There were multiple bittybones the photo as well. My heart started beating out of my chest, that Sansy bitty… I clenched my chest. The memory of it was so… painful to remember. That day when you lost your best friend, his grin, his laughter, his comfort. You felt a tear roll down your cheek, you wipe it away and shake off your thoughts. You took the photo and put it upside down. You don't want to feel that pain ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I started cleaning up the bathroom first, who look like the easiest to clean up in my opinion. A few cobwebs and maybe a bit of rust… yeah that was definitely rust. I scratched my nose up in disapproval, who lived here and decided it would be okay to living in such poor conditions? No wonder it's for cheap. This will take hours of cleaning maybe even days! I sighed a little bit, as I put down the towel and started to wash my hands.</p><p>I looked at my pills on the counter near the sink, I promised myself I want to take any… but maybe it's better take some. I am screwed the cap to the pill bottle, just two pills and I'll be fine. I looked at the two pills in my hands, it's been a week since I took them.</p><p>I felt a little nervous but maybe this is better, I quickly put them in my mouth and swallowed.</p><p>It stings a little bit but it's nothing that would bother me much. I screw the cap back on the pill bottle, and set it in the cabinet over the sink. I walked out the bathroom and went over to the picture I put upside down. I felt every sin crawl my back again, it didn't last long though since I heard the doorbell ring. And let me tell you, that song did not fit this house. I quickly went downstairs and open the door, and this was a mistake on my part.</p><p>It was my parents, my mother smiled at me as she pulled me into a hug. I patted her back politely, I looked over to my father. He looks delighted to see me. I felt sweat build on my forehead as he patted my back.</p><p>"How's my little girl doing?" My father asked as my mother let go of me to allow my father to hug me. I didn't hug him back, the first time in a very long time…. I felt scared.</p><p>I could feel my father's hands slip up my shirt, he was feeling my back looking for my bra strap. I immediately pulled back from him, letting his hands slip back to his waist. I smiled at him, he looks pissed but overall tried to hide it by his blank smile.</p><p>My mother was already in the house looking about, she was honestly very confused where everything was, and why it was so dirty. My father is paying his attention to me the whole time. Which made me nervous even more.</p><p>My mother did bring some gifts for me, to make me feel at home. I was happy that she cared about me, but my father… all he gave me was a kiss on the cheek, and said that we're going to have fun soon. </p><p>Sweat started building up again, never felt like running away from my father more than anything. I always obeyed his rules and his commands. But this time I was too scared to even react.</p><p>As soon as they left I fell on the floor collapsing into tears. I didn't want to play with him again, I don't want to be his toy anymore.</p><p>But what should I do? I can't talk to anybody about this, he'll kill me! I was just a puppet now and I wasn't going to escape anytime soon.</p><p>I pulled myself together at last and started the finish cleaning up the bathroom. But something about this house, just put me on edge more.</p><p>Maybe I should call a pest exterminator, there must be rats in this house, and I'm going to get them out!</p><p>________________________________</p><p>"brother please listen to me, the human look very nice and I think we should give them a chance!" The baby blue said to the lil' bro. The Papy bitty agreed with the baby blue.</p><p>"bro listen, I know that the human looks nice, but we don't even know their personality. For all we know they could kill us in a second." The Sansy bitty try to explain.</p><p>Ever since this human came they been a bit of Mess. Everybody's been panicky and with the lack of food that's been going on… all them know they're not going to survive long.</p><p>Both of the horror Bittybones he's looked at each other, he didn't have a real opinion on this human, but they knew that they weren't like the others. Both of them decided, that they're going to check out this human by themselves. They snuck off and wanted to the vet. </p><p>The horror papyrus, was actually pretty happy that they're going to meet a human for the first time. They were the newest of bittys in this house, and the horror sans decide to take him in to show him the ropes.</p><p>The horror Papyrus State close to horror sans, they both didn't know what they were in store, when they entered the vent to the bathroom. The human was just cleaning, not doing anything suspicious just cleaning the bathroom. Both of them just watched, as the human put on some music on their phone. They were kind of surprised that the human wasn't doing anything, like cleaning dust from their clothes.</p><p>The horror Papyrus started to show interest in this human, they're making sure the house was clean! That's a very good redeeming quality in his opinion. This human meeting all his standards and he was not going to let this chance go to waste!</p><p>The horror papyrus smiled and decided that this human was going to be ours! And he was going to show everyone that this human was worth it!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am super sorry that I left the story untouched for so long! I just had a really bad idea block! And I just couldn't think of anything to write! I'm going to make sure I update this story more often! ( well now that I have more time to do so...)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ye first book is a bitty book and I have no idea where I'm going with this!!! Whoopty freaking do! Anyway I hope you enjoy and I'm planning to update this a few days after I post this or maybe if I'm not lazy I'm going to post it the next day. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>